undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Graint Wheaton
Graint Wheaton is a monster that is basically a living piece of bread. Description Graint resembles a perfectly normal slice of white bread but with large adorable eyes and a cute little mouth that a almost always smiling. Lacking arms and legs, he has learned to compensate using blue magic. However he can only effectively move very light objects. He can somewhat move heavier objects such as knocking over a bucket, dragging a book, or pulling a lever. He can also use it on himself but can only lift himself about a foot off the ground. He can also move by wriggling like a worm. Hed much rather be carried around though as mobing on his own is very tiring. Graint is a very happy piece of bread who greets every new face with a smile. He lives inside a toaster in Snowdin near the shop. The toaster is plugged in to a conveniently placed outlet and kept on a very low setting so as to provide warmth but not cook him. Graint loves to eat baked goods such as the cinnamon buns sold at the shop as well as frozen treats such as Nice Cream or Bisicles.. In fact, the food and the friendly townsfolk are the only reasons he stays in Snowdin as he hates the cold weather and wet snow. His limited movements are also a factor but the Toast Mobile has helped a bit with that. He also has a good sense of humor, his favorite jokes relating to bread. In the True Pacifist ending, Graint becomes well known on a popular video sharing site under the name "Bread Pitt" and posts a variety of videos such as Let's Plays, skits, rants, and reviews. Backstory When asked about his history, Graint doesn't like to give details claiming he made a promise to his creator that he would keep his origjns vague. While many have made speculations, he refuses to confirm or deny their claims. All that he has told is what happened, when it happened, and where, leaving the who, why and how a mystery. Somewhere in Snowdin, an unknown scientist had somehow managed to infuse a soul into a piece of bread. How is this possible? Perhaps they'd gotten a hold of the soul of a human or powerful monster without anyone noticing. This seems highly unlikely. Perhaps they managed to use a fraction of their own soul or someone else's to create a new one or transfer their entire soul all together. Or perhaps they somehow managed to create a soul using some form of powerful magic. But why give a soul to a slice of bread in the first place? Maybe it was an accident. The scientist happened to have a slice of bread lying around the lab. Maybe they we rent even trying to create life and were simply messing around as a form of procrastination. Regardless of the why and how, the scientist named their creation Graint Wheaton. Graint stayed in the lab for several days until it was decided it would be best if he moved out. The scientist found him a toaster which would provide shelter and warmth and left it near the shop in Snowdin as Graint had grown fond of their cinnamon buns and wished to be close to them. Fortunately there was a conveniently placed outlet nearby to plug the toaster in. Eventually, his creator also managed to make a little car shaped like a snaller versiom of Graint's toaster home which he can ride in and drive using his magic. It's not very fast and runs on Graint's own magical energy but it's more efficient than walking. He named it the Toast Mobile. According to Graint, he still talks to his creator but not often and only small talk as he promised never to reveal their true relationship. Relations Family *None Friends *TBA Enemies *Worcestershire: Worcestershire often antagonizes Graint fur fun. *Coreena: This "crazy bird" tried to eat him once. Stats *HP: 79 *AT: 2 *DF: 0 *EXP On Kill: 9 *Gold on Win: 0 Graint only battles you in the Genocide Route and does so by firing icesicles. ACTs Check,, Eat, Joke, Feed Quotes Encounter "When they told me what you were doing, I didn't want to believe it." "Please. Just stop. There's another way. A better way." '"W-what are you doing?" 'Check '"Ow, stop!" 'Eat '"Hehe, good one." 'Joke '"That's okay." 'without a Bisicle or Cinnamon Bun '"Mmm, t' s so good." 'with a Bisicle or Cinnamon Bun '"How did you get that?" 'If you somehow managed to get a Nice Cream in a Genocide Route '"I can't stop you, but I know someone who can. You'll...be...sorry." 'HP '"You're doing the rye-t thing." 'SPARE Flavor Text '1/5 of your daily recommended dose of grains. May contain gluten. 'Check 'You try to take a bite out of Graint. He manages to get away. His defense increases. 'Eat 'You tell a joke about bread. 'Joke 'You didn't have anything he really wanted. 'without a Bisicle or Cinnamon Bun 'You hold out a Bisicle/Cinnamon Bun. Graint eagerly gobbles it up. 'with a Bisicle or Cinnamon Bun 'You hold out a Nice Cream. Graint looks confused. 'if you somehow managed to get a Nice Cream in a Genocide Route 'Graint is having trouble holding himself up. 'HP 'Graint is toast. 'HP 'Graint no longelonger wishes to fight. 'joking or feeding him a Bisicle or Cinnamon Bun Trivia *Graint is a portmanteau of the word grain and the name Grant. *Graint is secretly the creator of the well-known Mystical Sebastian toy line. **Since investors are less likely to support a doll made by a slice of bread, Graint chooses to remain anonymous under the name Manchester Vision Inc. *Graint's voice is similar to Mr Meeseeks from Rick and Morty. **Graint's Toaster Mobile was also inspired by Rick and Morty. *Graint's HP is 79 which is the amount of calories in a slice of bread. Credit The Toast Mobile was suggested by Slade The Demon Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster